The present invention relates to a foldable bed frame assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable bed frame assembly for a baby bed.
A conventional bed frame assembly for a baby bed has a bottom frame device. The bottom frame device is significantly weak. When a child jumps on the baby bed, the bottom frame device may be broken.